


Coimas

by Varaen



Series: Fills for LLA 2016 [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, GFY, Gen, Precognition, Tatyar, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varaen/pseuds/Varaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elvish way-bread is more than just bread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coimas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the 06.04. prompt: The Lights They Shine

Sighing, Amá tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear with a flour-stained hand. To grind the grains before cooking had been the idea of her oldest son. It made the resulting porridge much more easier to eat, especially for the smallest children that did not have as many teeth yet. When she forgot the kettle above the fire one time, the mixture had consolidated into a flat disc that could be eaten with one hand or used to scoop up stew. Delighted at the possibilities, Amá resolved upon improving the recipe for her recently named bread. It would be a great relief for the Minyar hunters that strayed further from the shore, and all other quendi that missed the communal meals for one reason or another, especially since she got the idea to fill the dough with meat or fish and herbs before baking, therefore creating a complete portable snack. Inspired by her quick success, she now struggled to modify her original recipe to serve as supplies when fish, game or plants may be less bountiful or less readily available. The stuffed buns and pastries worked well enough for a short time, but they were too moist and crumby to keep for longer without going off or crumbling to pieces. She wanted to bake something drier, but durable, and as nourishing as possible. Her experiments had kept her awake through several rest-periods, but she was getting closer to her goal. Her daughters had come to watch several times, and it was Estaë who finally piped in with the idea to grind dried fish or meat and mix it with the flour. That solved the problem of substance. All that was left now was to find proportions that tasted good. She had been sending all her children and sometimes her husband to fetch or trade for herbs and spices, fruits and greens. Now, her latest batch was baking above the fire. Every quendë had come by at least once to watch her progress and to sample those loaves that fell short of her ultimate goal. Already a group was gathering and waiting for her assessment. It smelled wonderful. She broke the first loaf and nibbled a bite.

“It’s good.”

Her smile infested those around her, and soon, all Tatyar were cheering and singing. Curious Minyar and Nelyar came to see what the fuss was about. Ingamë crossed the crowd and came to stand next to her.

“They are calling it mother’s-bread. Your wisdom will not be forgotten.”

Contrary to their names, Amá and not Ingamë had been the first of the Unbegotten to birth a child. With far-seeing insight, she answered: “My wisdom not, but I will be. Let it be life-bread instead, and a mother’s secret.”

And so it was. During the Great March, the Valië Yavanna brought new grains and fruit, and the mothers of the Noldor added them to the recipe that had been handed down from the mother of their people. Her name, and the origin of her invention passed from memories, but even Ages later, Lembas fed the hungry and invigorated the weary.

**Author's Note:**

> I renamed Tatië (=Amá) and Iminyë (=Ingamë) because the naming theme of the first six elves always bothered me.


End file.
